APC01
A breath of fresh air! Let the story begin! '(新鮮な空気の息！話を始めましょう！''Shinsen'na kūki no iki! Hanashi o hajimemashou!) is the 1st episode of Aura Pretty Cure! Script ''-The Scene Starts out in Illumine Castle. In the throne room, is a kneeling Queen Yuuga, looking down at a bunny-like creature, who's full of panic.-'' '''Queen Yuuga: ''-she looks stressed, but still puts on a calm face towards the bunny.-'' Monochrome City was attacked... thank you for telling me. You have been brave. Guards, please send her to a guest room to rest. Bunny-Like Creature: ''-she nods, bowing.-'' Thank you, My Queen..! ''-she sounds loud, but there's a tired tone in her voice. The Guards lead her out of the throne room.-'' Queen Yuuga:'' -she stands up as the bunny leaves, leaving the room herself. She walks in a big hallway, with white marble floors and white pillars. She opens two big doors, and enters a library.- Miyuki, my daughter. Where are you? '''Miyuki': ''-footsteps are heard as she makes her way in front of Queen Yuuga, a look of confusion on her face.-'' Mother? What is it? Is everything OK? Queen Yuuga: ''-she has a stern look on her face.-'' We're going to put a shield over the kingdom. I need you to help me. Miyuki: ''-her look of confusion turns to concern.-'' Mother? What has happened..? Queen Yuuga: -she shakes her head.- Heartache has already destroyed Monochrome. They're heading straight for Purari City and Illumine. We need to take drastic measures. Miyuki: ''-she gasps, and her eyes widen.-'' Oh, god... This isn't okay at all. Queen Yuuga: Though, my powers aren't strong enough to create two shields for two places... once Heartache realizes they can't get through Illumine, they'll head for Purari...I myself cannot go down there...nor can you. Miyuki: We need our army to go down there to fight off their monsters, correct..? So- Queen Yuuga: ''-she shakes her head.-'' We do not. We already have a hero. Miyuki: ''-she takes a second before she realizes what she means.-'' You don't mean...? Queen Yuuga: ''-she nods, then smiling calmly.-'' she's capable of great things. So she's capable of saving people's hearts, as well. ''-she turns.-'' Guards! ''-A few months have passed. The scene switches to Purari City, and goes to the inside of Shimeko Junior High, in the class of 3-A. It's lunch break, and a girl with short black hair, is eating at her desk, and flipping a page of the book she's reading at the same time. Two girls who are two desks across from her look at the girl with worry, speaking in loud whispers.-'' Girl 1: Who is she, anyways? I've heard she's a 'Ice Queen', or something. Girl 2: ''-she snickers.- Oh, Ai?'' Haven't you heard? She's the meanest girl in the whole school, with the coolest comebacks ever. The Dojo Club fears her...! Girl 1: -she shivers.- No way, really? Girl 2: Yeah! And get this: She had a fight in the bathroom with some girls in Class 3-C, right? They all came out crying, and Ai didn't shed a single drop! The girls were so scared! Girl 1: -she gasps, a little too dramatically.- No kidding! She really is rude isn't she?!... Ai: ''-she's thinking to herself.- 'Talking about someone when they're right near you is just as rude, goodness.' -she sighs, flipping a page of her book, and taking a bite of her lunch with her two chopsticks. after a few minutes, she hears a loud thump and a laugh. She looked up from her book, seeing a group of boys and a girl laughing at a flushed brown headed boy.-'' ??: -he's blushing pretty hard.- Kotori, come on!! You know I don't- Kotori:'' -she snickers, nudging his arm.-'' Come ooon! I saw you making the goo goo eyes at Ichikawa!! It's pretty obvious..you're......in........lo- ??: -he throws a piece of his food at her, which in response she laughs. She then throws her food at him, them throwing their food back and forth, the boys laughing.- -''The laughing stops as two boys turn to see a figure standing in back of them. Kotori and the boy look up, both of them making a 'gi' noise, shuddering. It was the teacher, Tora Sasaki. She didn't look so pleased.-'' Ms Sasaki: -she clears her throat, glaring at the group of boys, but looking at Kotori especially.- And /what/ exactly could you be doing, may I ask? -her tone of voice sounds annoyed.- Kotori: Well you see, Sensei-Tora-San-Chan- Ms Sasaki: //Sasaki Sensei, Enomoto-San.// Kotori: Well anyways, we were just joking around, Sensei!~ You know, since Mamura is fawning over Ichika- Mamura: Ohmygod, stOP- Ms Sasaki: Quiet! Goodness, this whole group... -she sighs, putting her hand on her forehead.- ''-Most of the class laughs, excluding Ai. She looks at Kotori, who's laughing as well. Though, she then turns to Ai, noticing she's looking at her. She gives a smile at her, but Ai just turns away, resuming to her book and eating. The class goes back to normal in a few minutes, to the usual chatter. Kotori glaced at Ai a few times, resuming to talk to her group of friends.-'' ''-It's been another hour, and the class is science. The teacher claps his hands, glee in his voice.-'' Teacher: For our experiment, you'll need a parter, okay? So choose quickly! ''-Everyone got out of their seats quickly, walking around the classroom. Kotori looks around, spotting Ai, who didn't move from her seat. Smiling, she skips over to her, putting her hands on the black science table.-'' Kotori: Aibon! -she beams, looking down and Ai's cold stare.- Ai: It's Kujira. Kotori: Wanna be partners? -she totally ignores the correction Ai made, like she did on purpose.- Ai: ''-she looks up at her, thinking.-'' 'This girl...is the one Puri pointed out. Her aura is almost like everyone else, but I have to agree, it's so strong when she's excited. I have to talk to her.' Very well. Do as you please. Kotori: ''-she jumps excitedly, sitting down in the seat next to her.-'' Awesome, thanks! It's just, you kinda look lonely sometimes, you know? So I thought you could use a- Ai: ''-she suddenly looked irritated, glaring at her.-'' I'm not lonely, Enomoto-San. Kotori: ''-she raises her eyebrow.- Well... Why are you- Ai: There's a difference between being alone and being lonely. You're assuming I'm lonely, but I just want to be by myself. It has nothing to do with being having no friends to talk to. Stop judging people by their covers, it's ridiculous. ''-after realizing what she just said, she mentally jumped in her head.-'' 'crap, I just said that out of the blue.' '''Kotori': Oh, sorry. ''-she said that in a hesitant tone almost, which surprised Ai a little. But then she smiled again, laughing, talking about something else, which then made Ai sigh.- '' ''-Kotori made a whole scene during class when she made Ai and her experiment explode in their faces, resulting in them cleaning the whole classroom once the bell range.Once science was over, and when bell rang, everyone got their things. The scene switches to Kotori and a boy with sandy orange hair, who are kicking a soccer back and forth on the field.-'' Kotori: I just don't get her, you know...? ''-she sighs, kicking the soccer ball, back to her friend.-'' She's like, a locked diary, you know? Or, what- Tachi, say something!! Tachi: ''-he chuckles, then kicking it harder to her.-'' Well, what is there to say? You were obviously just assuming she was lonely, like she said. If she wants to be left alone, then so be it, right? ''-he smiles as Kotori groans annoyingly.-'' Kotori: But doesn't she have any friends?! You can't just want to sit and read books all day, do you?! Since, I mean, wouldn't you get lonely from just doing that?? Tachi: Well, I mean...if Kujira-San enjoys to read, that's that pretty much all there is to it. You find it boring, but she obviously doesn't, so it's okay for her to enjoy it. Not everyone's gonna find you find fun, fun to them as well, ya' know? Kotori: -she grunts, kicking back the ball harder.- But... Tachi: Ohh, not buts! You should know that! Kotori: Ugh! But I really want to be her friends, and I- I don't know why! '' '''Tachi': I think you're irritating yourself, Kotori.'' -he laughs a little, throwing the ball to her as she catches it.- Let's go somewhere to eat, what do you say? ''-he then smiles warmly at her.-'' '''Kotori': Oh, fine... -''the both walk off the soccer field, walking beside eachother. Just a little after they got out of the school, they heard a 'roar', that made them shake; it was that loud.-'' ''-They could see in the distance, a dark reddish purple blob with glowing yellow eyes. They both jumped, looking at eachother. It was a Grief Eater. It saw them, then running in their direction.-'' Tachi: Again!? ''-they both start to run, back to the school-'' Kotori, you need to warn everyone who's outside the school right now, like the rest of the sports teams, and the gardening club! I'll report everyone inside the school! Kotori: I know, I know! ''-they head in opposite directions, fast.-'' Tachi: ''-he yells to her.-'' You better be careful! Kotori: I always am! -she yells back to him, then turning the corner. She thought about the closet club outside, but got distracted when the Grief Eater was in the distance, running in her direction. Out of panic, she turned a corner, but she stopped when a green blob crashed into her face. She heard the words, 'Aura Go! Blissful Change, and she could half see a yellow glow.- ??:'' -the green blob was making panicky noises as he kept hitting Kotori's face, trying to keep her from seeing what was in front of her. But then, he seemed to be dragged off. In front of Kotori was a floating green fox, with a Half white and black bunny holding the fox by his collar, sighing. The fox's voice was full of worry-'' Kuro- Kuro: -the bunny, sighed.- It's too late. She already saw before you covered her face, Puri! Puri: B-but- Ai-- ''-Confused and surprised, Kotori looked to see none other than Ai, as her clothes changed, along with her hair and eyes. As she finished transforming, Ai spinned, saying 'A kind breeze to all hearts...' she then made a grace-ful looking pose, saying 'Cure Bliss!' but as she did so, she immediately got out of pose, putting her hand on her mouth, blushing as she saw Kotori, who looked surprised, as well as looking like she was about to laugh.-'' Kotori: A-aibon?! W-wha- You're- Cure Bliss: W-why are you here?! Puri, Kuro!! Kuro: Sorry, Bliss! It was to late anyways, she just ran over once you transformed. Puri: I-I'm so sorry..... Cure Bliss: ... I-I ... ''-before they could say anything, there was the same 'roar' again. The Grief Eater was standing in front of them, along with a boy, with black hair a purple eyes, floating over the monster. There was a nasty grin on his face.-'' Cure Bliss: -she hissed on her breath.- Hitori... Hitori: -he glared at her.- Took you long enough. Seems like you're in for trouble today, Bliss. Get them. -he says this with the coldest tone Kotori's ever heard, colder than Ai.- ''-The monster then runs to them, and it's hand went down, Bliss jumping, realizing she forgot to get Kotori out of the way. The monster slams it's hand on the ground, knocking Kotori off her feet, making her fly in the air, then land on her back, hard, and rolling on the ground, with scrapes all over her legs and face.-'' Cure Bliss: Ugh, crap...! ''-she quickly runs over to Kotori, who's grunted quietly. Picking her up, Bliss runs to the brick wall in front of them, jumping over it, dashing into a forest. The Grief Eater follows them.-'' ''-jumped over the trees, Bliss lands on her feet, kneeling on the ground, looking behind her. The monsters eyes were glowing. Putting Kotori careful leaning against a tree, with Puri and Kuro by her side, she ran over to the monster, jumping in the air, kicking it in the stomach, and fighting against it before it was tired out. Bliss takes out a bow and arrow, pointing it at the monster.-'' Cure Bliss: Pretty Cure! Blissful... ''-she pulls the arrow back, and yellow ball of light in front of it-'' ...Shoot!! ''-letting go of the arrow, it goes through the ball and pierces into the Grief Monster, it then sounding calm and vanishing into white sparkles.-'' Hitori: ''-he looks down at her, unimpressed-'' Hmph. You're weaker than usual, Bliss... next time, you're in for some trouble. ''-he then vanish in the air.-'' ''-Bliss then goes back to Kotori, who was talking to the floating animals, kneeling to her side.- '' Cure Bliss: How are you feeling? Kotori: Oh, delightful, thanks... ''-sarcasm in her voice, she sighs tiredly.-'' I think there's like, a scrape on my back and all over my face... but... ''-she looks at Bliss.-'' You're Ai, aren't you...? I saw you... Cure Bliss: -she says nothing, looking down.- ... T....that's... correct. Kotori: -there was silence for a few seconds.- ...I knew it! Like, wow!! Who would've though the Ice Queen was a hero?! That's... ''-seeing the look of conern on Bliss's face, she smiles-'' ...Awesome!! Cure Bliss: ''-she sighs, shaking her head.-'' Of course... but... ugh. I need you not to say anything, at all- Kotori: What are you, anyways? I've never seen anyone fly and have super powers, other than the Pretty Cure, before you came! Cure Bliss: ''-she could only stare at her.-'' Kotori, I... am a Pretty Cure. Kotori: ...Oh... Whoa!!!! Cure Bliss: Yes, I know. Those animals next to you, are Puri and Kuro. They're 'fairies', and they can help other girls transform into Pretty Cure, as well. Kuro: Nice to meet 'cha! Puri: ...Y-yeah... Kotori: Oh, Likewise....hold up. Waaait. Does that mean you're looking for other to.. become Pretty Cure? You can't just magically get your powers out of no where? Cure Bliss: ''-she shakes her head.''- That's not how it works...there's a reason I came to Purari, and that was to defeat Grief Eaters and stop the Heartache Organization. And before you ask, they're the ones who make the monsters... ''-she then looks a Puri, who nods at her-'' Also... you, um... Kotori: ..I what? Cure Bliss: ...you have a chance of becoming a Cure, Yourself...- Kotori: ...Huh?! Wait, I ca- Cure Bliss: You're aura...is very large, from what Puri told me. I've seen it too... Kotori: This is... so confusing. Cure Bliss: Um, I... I know. But I need you to not tell anyone...about me being a cure, or you having a chance of becoming one...please. Kotori: ...Alright. Cure Bliss: I'll bring you to the nurses office. Puri and Kuro could easily heal you, but they're powers are weak, today... Kotori: Oh, that's fine. Thank you! ''-Cure Bliss picks Kotori up again, with Puri and Kuro hiding behind her. She walks inside the school to the nurses office, with a Panicked Tachi following them to the nurses office, and Cure Bliss walking off.'' ''--scene end--'' Main Events * This is the first episode. * Kotori sees Ai transform into Cure Bliss. * Ai saves Kotori from a grief eater, because she's wounded. * A Grief Eater Invades School property (only outside). * Hitori's Debut Trivia * This is the first episode CureHydra has ever written. Characters Pretty Cure * Ai Kujira * Kotori Enomoto Mascots *Kuroko *Puri Villains *Hitori Watashi Secondary Characters *Tachi Fukao Gallery Category:CureHydra Category:Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes'